Shadowcat (X-Men Movies)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Shadowcat from the X-Men film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Shadowcat. Katherine Pryde, known as Shadowcat, is supporting character from the X-Men movies. She is originally portrayed by in , by in and by both in and in its sequel . Page also played Jodie Holmes in David Cage's Beyond Two Souls ''and Vanya Hargreeves in the Netflix series ''The Umbrella Academy. Background Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was a mutant from Illinois with phasing abilities. She was able to rise and lower herself through solid objects. She was a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, personally invited by Professor X himself. History ''X-Men'' Her identity is apparently known to the government, as Senator Kelly refers to "a girl from Illinois who can walk through walls" while addressing congress on the matter of Mutant Registration. She was first seen running through a wall out of a class with the Professor, much to a present Wolverine's shock. ''X2: X-Men United'' When William Stryker's military forces attacked the X-Mansion, Kitty phased through walls and people to escape. Xavier used Kitty to retrieve files from Stryker's office which he presented to the President of the United States. ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' She became a rival of Rogue for the romantic attentions of Iceman, although she had no feelings for Bobby. Kitty became very sad when Professor X died, to the point where Bobby held her hand at his funeral and that night went ice skating with her. She joined the X-Men in the battle on Alcatraz Island. She broke away from the battle to save Leech from the Juggernaut. She managed to succeed and get people to safety when Jean Grey tried to destroy the world under the influence of the Phoenix Force. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' When the world was conquered by the mutant-hunting Sentinels, Kitty eventually learned how to use her abilities to phase the consciousness of others into their past selves so that they could provide advance warning to escape Sentinel assaults commonly achieving this goal by working with new teammates Bishop. The now-resurrected Xavier proposed that they send his mind back to his past self in 1973 to avert the assassination of Bolivar Trask by Mystique to prevent the creation of the Sentinels, but when Kitty revealed that the strain of such a transition would be too serious for Xavier to survive, Logan was sent back in his place. Unfortunately, in the middle of the session, Logan inadvertently encountered Stryker in the past, causing him to pop his claws in the future and cut Kitty, breaking the connection. Since Kitty could not go on much longer- Iceman, Magneto, and Professor X went to the X-Mansion to rescue Rogue so she could take over for her. The mission cost Bobby his life, much to the distress of Rogue and Kitty. Kitty's last act was to bring Magneto into the monastery after being injured fending off Sentinels. Powers & Abilities Abilities *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Kitty is a very skilled combatant. She was able to take down several members of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Powers *'Intangibility' - Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through any matter, known as "phasing", by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object of which she is moving through. In this way, she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process, making her all intents and purposes intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state to allow oncoming danger to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. She is also able to allow all targets she made physical contact with beforehand, living or otherwise, allowing the targets to safely phase along with her. **'Chronoskimming' - Sometime after mastering her powers, Shadowcat developed the ability to separate her consciousness from her body and send it back/forward in time into a direct ancestor/descendant or even her younger self. Alternatively, she can use this ability on another person. If using this ability on someone else, Shadowcat must keep physical contact with the target to maintain his/her connection with the separate point of time. A limitation to this ability is that the further the jump through time, the more strenuous the process will be on the person's mind. Even for a powerful mind, Kitty cannot safely send one further than one month back in time without the fear of potentially destroying the target's mind. Only one with powerful healing abilities can bypass this limit. Once arriving at the chosen point of time, the target must remain calm or the connection can be severed. Any changes in time will not take effect until the connection is severed, to which the target's consciousness will return to the same point of time the travel first took place. Only the target will remember the original events of time while also having no personal memory of the altered timeline. **'Gravity Phasing' - Shadowcat is able to phasing against gravity. She demonstrates this when she and Iceman descend into the ground via phasing and ascend back out. When confronting Juggernaut, she leaves him stuck with half his body stuck in the floor while she phases out upwards. Gallery Katie Stuart as Kitty.jpg|Katie Stuart as Kitty Pryde in X2: X-Men United Kitty and Bobby.jpg|Shadowcat and Iceman Ellen Page as Kitty.jpg|Shadowcat in her X-Men uniform storm and kitty.jpg Kitty in Days of Future Past.jpg|Kitty Pryde in X-Men: Days of Future Past x- men future.jpg External Link Navigation Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Teenagers Category:Rescuers Category:Egalitarian Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Love Rivals Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers